deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fire Emblem Father Battle Royale
Description Who will win this fatherly Death Battle? Interlude Wiz: We all have fathers, don't we? Boomstick: Yeah, sorta. Wiz: They care for us once we are born. Boomstick: But these fathers know how to get shit done! Wiz: Chrom, the father of Lucina and the prince of Ylisse Boomstick: Eliwood the father of Roy and the Marquess of Pherae Wiz: And finally Sigurd the father of Seliph, and the son of Lord Byron. Boomstick: It is our job to analyze their armor, weapons and skills to find out who will win, a Death Battle. Chrom (Cue-Id Purpose ) Wiz: Chrom is the father of Lucina, and user of the Exalted Falchion. Boomstick: And didn't think you would have a daughter with FLAT CHEST. Wiz: Chrom then fought, "Marth" who was soon revealed to be his daughter, Lucina. Boomstick: Wait so, if that baby is Lucina, and that flat girl is Lucina, then.... WHO IS THE REAL ONE!? Wiz: Well actually, the baby is the Lucina in the present. While the Lucina here is from the future. *'Shows Future Trunks' Boomstick: Well that sounds familiar. Wiz: Chrom is a skilled combatant being able to slay many enemies. Boomstick: But he wasn't in smash so why would I care? Wiz: Chrom being the father of Lucina has some moves similar to her. Boomstick: Aside from his fighting style, he has some serious abilities. Wiz: His stats are very high, going at 41 HP, Boomstick: He has Dual Strike+ where it increases the chances of doubling the opponent. Wiz:And he also has the Falchion, which is very effective against dragons, though it does not look like the one Marth uses. *'"We stand together!"' Boomstick: And with all of that he has a ton of feats he has up his sleeve, being more than capable of fighting Grima, a dragon that was capable of shaking the entire city of Ylisstol! Wiz: And being very skilled, and a very smart fighter he was capable of fighting against Lucina and go on equal grounds with her. Boomstick: He has also dodged and reacted to lightning, even dodging Elfire and Elthunder. Wiz: But despite on how skilled he is, he has his flaws as he is kinda naive on certain instances and can be easily outsmarted. Boomstick: Well shit... Wiz: Chrom is a expert fighter however, he is more than capable of fighting Fire Emblem's strongest. *'"Our bonds give us strength!"' Eliwood (Cue- One Heart ) Wiz: The son of the Marquess of Pherae, Eliwood is one of a kind fighter. As being best friends with Hector, he was next in line to be the Marquess of Pherae. Boomstick: And he met Ms. Leggys as well! Wiz: With him and his friends having such a strong relationship, he has been capable of defeating many formidable foes. Boomstick: And he is quite "caring" for others I should say. *'"I see you are the type to push yourself, please, take care."' (Cue- FE7 Attack!) Wiz: Eliwood is a skilled swordsman capable of defeating and winning against other armies even when outnumbered. His intellect is quite high despite leaving the tactics to Mark. *'Shows Eliwood defeating an opponent in Fire Emblem 7' Boomstick: He has also defeated the likes of the Black Fang like Lloyd to name one. Someone who is insanely strong. Wiz: And to the fact that when he promotes to a Knight Lord he is capable of using swords AND lances. And on top of that, he has also Durandal a Divine Weapon. Boomstick: He has defeated the likes of Nergal and the Fire Dragon two that are able of taking on the three lords. Wiz: And as stated before, he is slightly superior to Hector. Boomstick: He has dodged lightning and light making him very fast despite the weapon he is holding which looks like the BUSTER SWORD OF FIRE EMBLEM! Wiz: Even so, Durandal can take over Eliwood which is a big flaw while in battle. Though Eliwood being the father of Roy is formidable indeed. *'"Watch me work!"' Sigurd (Cue- Genealogy of the Holy War- Chapter 2) Boomstick: In the lands of Judgral, one man stood up. And prepares for a "heated" battle... Wiz: Yes Boomstick and that man is named Sigurd the wielder of the sacred blade Tyrfing. Going on his way to defeat Arvis, he has many comrades to back him up as sooner or later he has met Deirdre. Boomstick: And then they got married then having a kid named Seliph. Find it weird how he is one of the few lords that's not a teenager. Wiz: Sigurd is one of the strongest FE characters to date. And he does prove it himself. As wielding Tyrfing, he is capable of defeating many bandits and such. Boomstick: He is also notably superior to Seliph, and is on par with Arvis despite being executed by him. Wiz: Sigurd has Tyrfing, which can defeat the likes of Arvis as used by Seliph. Using the exact same one. Boomstick: Having a variety of blades he is no slouch. He can use lances to have an edge against sword users. Wiz: As well as having Pursuit to be able to do double attacks. Sigurd can also halve damage from bows, tomes and dragonstones using Aegis. Boomstick: Sigurd is one hell of a fighter when it comes to horseback. As he even starts off with it at the beginning of the game! Wiz: But despite all of this, he can be easily taken down by a sneak attack as seen by Arvis in Sigurd's death. Boomstick: And he is weak against axe users when using a lance, and weak against lance users when using a sword. Wiz: Which shouldn't be a problem for the father of Seliph. *'"Every man has his doubts, but a strong one never strays from his choices. He stands prepared for the consequences." ' Intermission Wiz: The combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It is time for a fatherly Death Battle! (Transition) Fight Elibe In the lands of Elibe, Eliwood was about to face the Black Fang along with Hector. "Alright Hector, it is time." Hector then nodded as they proceeded to the direction where the Black Fang is. What Eliwood did not know was that a wormhole has suddenly appeared right behind Eliwood, Hector then proceeded to stop and look back to see an odd looking portal behind Eliwood. "Eliwood look out!" Eliwood then looked behind him only to be sucked into the wormhole as Hector tried to follow him but it was too late as it has already closed. "Eliwood....?" Judgral Then onto Judgral, the location where Sigurd is. Sigurd and Cuan were thinking of a strategy to try and defeat the opposing team. "Cuan, got anything yet?" Cuan shook his head, "Sadly, no." Sigurd then looked out only to see hoards of enemies surrounding them. "Dastards! We're surrounded, we gotta fight back now!" Cuan nodded as Sigurd went out to fight back. So did the others, Alec saw something strange, as he informed Noish about it. "I see something strange with Sigurd...."Noish replied, "How so?" Alec pointed at Sigurd who is then glowing blue while fighting the enemies. "Huh? He's glowing?" Alec shrugged, as they beaten out the bandits, Sigurd faded away mysteriously. No one knows why, as it will remain a mystery. Ylisse Chrom was battling Lucina in a heated battle. Both were on even grounds as Lucina did a side swing at Chrom who parried the attack and did a back flip. Chrom slowly started to turn transparent slightly, Lucina noticed this, "Father, wait!" Chrom halted as he listened to her daughter's words. "Your hand, look!" Chrom looked at his hand as he saw it was beginning to fade, "What the? What's happening!?" Lucina, in a blink of an eye.... he was gone.... Location: ??? Combatants: Chrom, Eliwood and Sigurd. Battleground loading complete.... Now summoning fighters. ---- Three fighters were then teleported in a destroyed kingdom of some sort. As if a war already took place here. Chrom got up, his head felt weird but that was due to the fall. He then examined his location, "How did I..... this doesn't feel right......" Chrom went towards to the ruins and looked around if there is anyone else here. "I can't be alone, can I? Last time I was with Lucina, now here I am. Very strange." Chrom heard a sound from behind and looked behind him to see Sigurd. "And you are?" Chrom questioned him as Sigurd responded, "My name is Sigurd. I assume you were transported here, correct?" Chrom nods. As there is also one more fighter, his name was Eliwood. "Huh, guess there is other people here. How strange that I got sucked into this place..." Chrom looked up to the sky wondering how he got here. "Now, you three...." a voice was heard as Eliwood, Chrom and Sigurd looked around. But there is no one else around. "Huh? Hey show yourself!" Chrom said. "If you wanna return to your homeland, you must do a task. If you all refuse, then you all will be stuck here and rot here for eternity....." Eliwood was shocked to hear about this. "Alright, I'm listening." The voice then said, "You all must fight to the death! For my entertainment!" Eliwood, Chrom and Sigurd then looked at each other as their new friends were now enemies. "Not sure about this but, if is to get to my hometown, it appears I have no choice..." Chrom said. "And to make it easy on you two, I'll give you horses..." two horses appeared next to Sigurd and Eliwood as they both mounted on it. "Now, kill each other as if you all hated each other!" Eliwood took out Durandal, Chrom took out Falchion and finally, Sigurd took out Tyrfing to decide who will return to their home. FIGHT! (Cue- Attack! FE7 ) Eliwood's horse leaped up at Chrom as Eliwood tried to slash Chrom who sidestepped out of the way. Sigurd then went to the opposite direction of this fight as Eliwood and Chrom were fighting it out. Chrom jumped up to slash Eliwood off of his horse. Eliwood got up taking Durandal and doing a powerful swing at Chrom who was hit very hard. Eliwood jumped back getting back on his horse and took out a steel lance. "Let's see you try this!" Chrom and Eliwood clashed with each other as Chrom did a slash on one of Eliwood's horse's legs, and did a brutal stab to the head killing his horse. Eliwood got off as he took out a javelin throwing it at Chrom. He dodged the javelin throw and did a side slash on Eliwood as he staggered back. Chrom rushed at Eliwood doing 5 slashes, Eliwood managed to survive all of those slashes as he jumped up and threw a javelin at Chrom once again, who got hit and was stunned. Eliwood took this as an opportunity to throw in some damage with Durandal as he did a stab to Chrom, but he was capable of escaping Eliwood and did a hilt smack at Eliwood slashing him 9 times, "Our bonds give me strength!" Chrom's Falchion glowed blue and did a brutal slash at Eliwood causing blood to spurt out brutally. Eliwood grabbed his wound and fought the pain. Sigurd took the time to analyze Chrom and Eliwood in the distance, as Eliwood ran to the side and took a vulnerary. Eliwood was then healed up as Chrom and Eliwood once again clashed blades with each other. Sigurd knowing what he's dealing with rushes in with his horse with a javelin throwing it at Chrom. Luckily for Chrom it missed and backed away from Eliwood. Sigurd took out Tyrfing and slashed at Eliwood who dodged and mounted on his horse fighting for it. Instead of taking his horse he tackled Sigurd off of it. ''' They both got up. Chrom did a front flip and doing a downwards slash at Sigurd who blocked and did an upper slash to counteract his attack. Eliwood then rushed at Sigurd doing a devastating attack at Sigurd sending him at a building. '''Chrom landed on his feet and locked his eyes on Eliwood as they were fighting faster than the eye can see. Sigurd got up and raised his sword up in the air, and ran at Eliwood jumping up and doing an attack that Eliwood screamed in pain. "Gagh! This is getting out of hand, I must win!" Eliwood's Durandal sparked out some flames. The son of the marquess was slowly imbued with flames doing 10 powerful slashes at Chrom and transitioning to Sigurd as they both were hurt. Sigurd however, quickly got up and responded with a punch to the face to Eliwood. Eliwood and Sigurd were trading blow per blow as Chrom did a swing at Sigurd who ducked and kicked Chrom's feet and did a downwards slash at Chrom who rolled to the other side and striked at his pelvis. Sigurd blocked as Eliwood rushed at Sigurd in flames slashing in unbelievable speeds. Chrom flipped and did a slash that separated Sigurd and Eliwood. "Strong opponents indeed..." Sigurd said as Eliwood and Chrom nodded. Chrom strikes Eliwood at the legs as he jumped and did a flaming slash at Chrom who had his left arm charred. "I will not fail!" Chrom said, as Sigurd jumped right in front of Eliwood slashing him away causing Eliwood to back away for a second. Chrom attempted to impale Sigurd which was not a success. Sigurd did a spinning slash at Chrom hitting him multiple times. Dual Strike+ was now in play doubling him. Sigurd jumped back, as Pursuit now activated doing lots of damage to Chrom. Eliwood then rushed at Sigurd doing a clean cut on Sigurd's armor slicing it in half. Sigurd then slams his blade at Eliwood who blocked the attack. Chrom was then holding onto his arm as Eliwood soon overpowered Sigurd and pushed him back. Chrom did a 10 rush combo on Eliwood, the leader of the shepherds had the upper hand for awhile. As the father of Roy countered the 10th hit leaving him in vulnerable in the air. Sigurd managed to land a solid hit on Eliwood, Chrom fell on the floor slowly getting up as Sigurd was slashing at Eliwood who was dodging his attacks. Chrom once again doubled Sigurd as Eliwood slashed Chrom but ducked and got in a clash with Eliwood. Eliwood however, impaled Chrom, as he groaned in pain holding onto his stomach as Eliwood took his blade off of Chrom. Chrom tried to fight back but it was no use as Eliwood started to slash Chrom running back and forth slicing one of his arms off. Chrom with his arm gone now cannot fight as he cannot hold it anymore. Eliwood jumped up and sliced his other arm. Then finally finishing off Chrom as he engulfed Durandal in flames burns the remains of Lucina's father. Eliwood then sighed looking at Chrom's burning dead body. CHROM DEFEATED! He has then locked eyes on Sigurd, as the two then rushed at each other in unrivaled speeds. They both were evenly matched. Eliwood swung without any mercy, giving no chances. Sigurd blocked all the attacks Eliwood was throwing at him. Swordfaire took place as each attack Eliwood was dealing massive damage to Sigurd, one that he could not handle for a bit. Though sooner or later Sigurd adapted to it and worked his way around it by grabbing Tyrfing and clash blades with Eliwood. Though, Outdoor Fighter activated. His avoid and hit rate gone up and because of this Sigurd was capable of dodging his attacks. (Cue- Fire Emblem: Conquest- Ablaze FE: Awakening Music ) Eliwood was being tired out but he didn't let that slow him down. Sigurd did two strikes giving Eliwood a huge gash on his arm. ''' Eliwood then gripped tightly on Durandal, "Off with you fiend!" he did a powerful swing causing shockwaves to be contacted on Sigurd. '''Sigurd then took Tyrfing as both were being tired out. Eliwood waited for the right moment to counter. Sigurd ran at Eliwood with Tyrfing in hand, Eliwood prepared himself for this but Sigurd saw right through him and reversed his blade strike instead hitting him on his left side instead of the right. The father of Roy was surprised, he jumped back holding onto his side. Sigurd attempted to pierce right through Eliwood but he blocked with his blade and moved to the side smashing his blade downwards at Sigurd who parried the attack giving Eliwood many cuts. "I won't lose to the likes of you!" Eliwood yelled out as he clashed blades with Sigurd. "Gragh, too powerful!" Sigurd said as he staggered back. Eliwood slashed Sigurd but he missed and Sigurd proceeds to do a double attack on Eliwood. Sigurd threw Tyrfing at Eliwood who was against the wall right next to him and rushes at him grabbing his blade doing many slashes to Eliwood. Eliwood then did a backslash on Sigurd as he throws Durandal up and backs away to catch Durandal. Sigurd got up, with Eliwood positioning Durandal for a final blow. The two rushed at each other impaling each other. Blood drips from the winner's blade, as the loser was impaled. It is now revealed when Sigurd grabbed Eliwood's body and took his blade off of him. As he then mourned his death and saw a wormhole, to go home... ELIWOOD DEFEATED! KO! *''Chrom and Eliwood's body disintegrated into nothingness'' *''Sigurd has gone back to Judgral.'' Results Boomstick: Nooo! Eliwood! And Chrom! Wiz: Now let us go into detail why Sigurd won. Firstly Chrom, he was doomed from the start given that his Falchion is inferior to Tyrfing and Durandal. Boomstick: Man, poor Chrom. Wiz: Now, the real fight began with Sigurd and Eliwood. Two are very strong indeed with Eliwood having an edge with Durandal, a Divine Weapon. But thing is, Eliwood isn't exactly the type to be a fighter and will soon tire out. And Durandal can also take control over him, Sigurd doesn't have these disadvantages as he is much more experienced than Eliwood. Boomstick: And given that Sigurd has his skills to make it worst for Eliwood. Wiz: The fight was indeed close but as the fight continued, Eliwood just couldn't keep up. Boomstick: It appears that Eliwood and Chrom just couldn't handle Sigurd's holyness. Wiz: The winner is Sigurd. Who will win this Death Battle? Eliwood Sigurd Chrom Favorite FE Game? Blazing Sword Genealogy of the Holy War Awakening Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:Roymaster11 Category:Sword Duel Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles